2nd Armoured Division (United Kingdom)
|current_commander= |garrison= |battles=North African Campaign |notable_commanders=Willoughby Norrie }} The 2nd Armoured Division was a British Army formation during the Second World War; it was created on 15 December 1939 and disbanded on 10 May 1941, after most of the division was captured at Mechili in Libya by German and Italian forces. History This division had a short and unlucky history; formed in December 1939, it wasn't until the following month that it received any troops to command - when the 1st Light Armoured Brigade and the 22nd Heavy Armoured Brigade were assigned. Similarly, the 2nd Support Group was formed in February, but no troops were assigned until March.Joslen, p. 216 As the 1st Armoured Division had priority for equipment, the 2nd was forced to use whatever was available. The 1st Armoured Brigade, with its 150-odd Mk VI light tanks, was the most combat-ready element of the division during most of 1940. The 22nd Armoured Brigade was forced to make do with trucks and a few light tanks.Hughes, et al., p. 35 As the threat of invasion receded after the Battle of Britain, the division was reorganized and reinforced for service in the Middle East. It exchanged the 22nd Armoured Brigade for the 1st Armoured Division's veteran 3rd Armoured Brigade and then the brigade's exchanged regiments to ensure that each had both cruisers and light tanks.Joslen, pp. 16, 151, 168-9 The following table lists tank strengths before departure in October 1940: In addition, both brigade headquarters (as well as the division headquarters) had three Mk VI light tanks and seven cruiser tanks (mainly A 10s).Hughes/ In early 1941, the division was sent to the Western Desert to reinforce troops under General Wavell, who, at the time, was on the verge of defeating the Italian forces. Unaware that Germany had sent reinforcements to support the Italians in Cyrenaica, Wavell's superiors ordered him to send half his troops to Greece, including the 1st Armoured Brigade and elements from the 2nd Support Group. Rommel's offensive forced Wavell's troops to retreat. Unfortunately, on 8 April 1941, the understrength 2nd Armoured Division was caught in a pincer movement by the Italian 10th Bersaglieri Regiment, the 5th Light Division and the 15th Panzer Division - some elements escaped capture and were evacuated from Tobruk. On 10 May 1941, the division was officially disbanded and not reformed. The 2nd Armoured Division also had an RAMC Brigade, but World War II records identifying the unit number are currently unavailable.The Lost years, by RT Cochran Following re-organisation, 2nd Infantry Division was reformed as an armoured formation in I (BR) Corps in Germany from 1976 to 1983. In this incarnation, it had two armoured regiments, each nominally with 74 tanks, and three mechanised infantry battalions, and probably incorporated Task Force Charlie and Task Force Delta. Following further reorganisation in 1983, it was converted back into an infantry division. General Officers Commanding The 2nd Armoured Division had five General Officers Commanding during its Second World War existence, with the final officer being taken prisoner. The Division had three General Officers Commanding during its existence in the late 1970s and early 1980s: Structure (On 8 April 1941 when it surrendered) 3rd Armoured Brigade *5th Royal Tank Regiment *6th Royal Tank Regiment *1st King's Dragoon Guards *3rd (The King's Own) Hussars 3rd Indian Motor Brigade ( 6 April 1941 - 8 April 1941 ) * 2nd Lancers (Gardner's Horse)Mackenzie (1951), p. 71 * 11th Prince Albert Victor's Own Cavalry (Frontier Force) * 18th King Edward's Own Cavalry 2nd Support Group *1st The Tower Hamlets Rifles, The Rifle Brigade *104th (Essex Yeomanry) Regiment, Royal Horse Artillery104 RHA (Essex Yeomanry) (TA) - (Until 4 April 1941) *102nd (Northumberland Hussars) Anti-Tank Regiment, Royal Artillery102 (Northumberland Hussars) Anti-Tank Regiment RA (TA) (1941) See also *British Armoured formations of the Second World War *British Divisions in World War II Notes ; Footnotes ; Citations References * Unpublished Autobiography of Russell T. Cochran * * * * External links * Category:Armoured divisions of the British Army in World War II Category:Military units and formations established in 1939 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1941